Sweet Child O' Mine
by theherbflower
Summary: A Short Royai oneshot. "She’s got a smile that it seems to me. Reminds me of childhood memories. Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky."


_**Story: **_**Sweet Child O' Mine.**

_**Author: **_**Herb3**

_**Words: 1868**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I hereby state that I own noting of Full Metal Alchemist. It is Arakawa's work, not mine. I gain no profit off of writing this story other then the happy feeling from doing so. I do not own Sweet Child O' Mine either, it is a Guns N' Roses song off of they're 1987 Album Appetite for Destruction. I simply love both the song and the pairing of Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang. **

_**Spoilers: **_**Up to chapter **101**. So if you don't wont this **SPOILED**, then turn back now.**

_Sweet Child O' Mine._

_By Herb3 aka H.R. Richardson. _

_November 17th__ 2009._

_-----_

_**She's got a smile that it seems to me.**_

_**Reminds me of childhood memories.**_

_**Where everything was as fresh as the **_

_**bright blue sky.**_

How long had they known each other really? He started apprenticing with her father at the tender age of Seven. He was twenty-nine. He'd known her for far more then half of his life, been in love with her for more then half is life and was pretty sure that he'd be in love with her for the _rest_ of his life. He couldn't conceive life without her, couldn't even think about it because it was soo unfathomable. She was his world, and with out her his axis would be tilted and he'd go flying off into the sun to be burned by its nitrogen flames. He couldn't think about never seeing her beautiful smile ever again, of loosing her because if he did, he'd loose himself.

_**Now and then when I see her face**_

_**She takes me away to that special place**_

_**And if I'd stare to long **_

_**I'd probably break down and cry.**_

He remembered when they were young they'd go running outside through the tall grasses of the springs of the past. They'd laugh, cry, act as the children that they were… _once_. When they were older, before Ishbal, they'd still sneak off into the out lying fields behind the Hawkeye estate to just act as children, even though they were much older. After that was Ishbal and he signed up for the military. At the age of 19 all he wanted to do was help heal the land of the corrupt government that was running it. Ten years later all he wanted was for her to wake up from her surgery, to know without a shadow of a doubt that she was fine. That even though her neck had been sliced open in the battle of the promised day, that she would be fine. He hated to see the tubes running though her neck, her wrists. She was his love, and his life.

_**Sweet Child o' Mine**_

_**Sweet Love of Mine.**_

She was his protector, his bodyguard, and friend. Everything she did she did for him because she somehow thought he was worth it. She could have gone anywhere, done anything… yet she followed him into battle, into the ranks of the military and to heavens door. He couldn't thank the Xing girl enough, for without her he'd shrivel up and die. He hated himself for letting something of that nature happen to her, for even letting her follow him. Somehow all the people he loved most in the world wound up getting hurt or killed. And just as she'd said, he did not wish to live a carefree life alone without her. And with her, he'd leave. If death was the door he had to follow to be with her, he'd do it.

_**She's got eyes of the boldest skies**_

_**As if they thought of rain **_

_**I hate to look into those eyes**_

_**And see an ounce of pain.**_

The moment that she flicked her eye lids back and took in the room around her, would be one of the happiest moments of his life. Now that the battle was fought and won, he'd marry her. For years he'd dreamed of doing nothing more. All of this time he'd only kept himself distant because he knew what the military would do if they were together. He'd loved her almost his whole life, and staying so far away from her was practically murder. Even though he could have pursued her, she'd not have let him. She would have come up with the same excuse he knew she always had stored in the back of her mind. Sometimes he could see the words loud and clear in her eyes. Without Elizabeth Hawkeye… there was nothing for him.

_**Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place**_

_**Where as a child I'd hide**_

_**And pray for the thunder **_

_**And the rain **_

_**To quietly pass me by.**_

The chances were high that we'd be tried with treason and conspiracy towards the Amestris government. But as long as she was safe and out of harms way, he could take on anything. For years she'd been his protector, but now that was all going to be changed. For he would be hers. He wanted to always be wrapped up in her arms on the rainy nights that remind him of the horrors of Ishbal; to be able to have her right there with him, moving with him while the only cover he needed was her warm golden hair. He wanted her to be the one he turned to in the night, the one she held when on those rare nights where she cried for all that had been lost. He wanted to hold her during the sleet and thunder; to wrap himself up within her always.

_**Sweet Child o' Mine.**_

_**Sweet Love of Mine.**_

It was at that moment, as he pictured all of the things they're love could bring that she opened her eyes. They were tired, and confused. She swallowed heavily and turned towards me as if she somehow already knew that I would be right there next to her. A bright smile lit up her face, her tired amber eyes shining with a happiness I'd not seen since childhood. I grabbed her hands with my bandaged ones and held them to my lips silently portraying to her all the she meant to me. I tightened my grip on her even though pain was beginning to sear up in my own hands. She was alive, and nothing made me happier.

"How long has it been?" her struggling voice asked.

"Two days." I told her lightly moving one of my hands to soothe her hair back from her face. "Thirteen hours, forty-five minutes and…" I looked down at my pocket watch. "Twenty-seven seconds."

"Have you been checked out?"

"Yeah. A couple of healing balms, bandages and I was fine." I told her with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell Roy. Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah. Alphonse got his body restored. Falman lost his left leg though, Edwards mechanic is going to fix it all up for him though."

"No deaths?"

"Armstrong." I told her silently. "Though I never cared much for her, I am saddened over her loss. Alex isn't taking it too well though."

Her eyes filled with tears.

"Who else?"

"Bucanneer. One of Lings protectors from Xing. Scar."

"Everyone else we know is ok though?"

"Yeah. Havoc sent you over a carton of cigarettes as a get well present. I'm expecting him to come and see you, as he knows you hate cigarette smoke."

She smiled lightly.

"What did the doctors say?"

"Well they think your voice will come back, that its just temporary. The Xing girl Mai really did a wonder with you. I can thank her enough that she saved you for me. I don't know what I'd have done without you."

"Don't be so dramatic Roy." she told me with a roll of her eyes. "You gave me an order not to die, and I followed it."

"Riza you and I both know that death isn't something that you can fight."

_**Sweet Child o' Mine.**_

_**Sweet Love of Mine.**_

"You will find that I'm rather stubborn Roy. I wasn't going to die. I would have fought everything left in me not to."

"I don't need to find that out Riza. Haven't we known each other since childhood?" I asked cracking a smile at her. "Tough it does irritate me that you only follow certain orders and not others.."

"There is nothing you can do or say about that Roy." she laughed quietly. "How long am I going to be in here?"

"Two weeks. Or at least that's what the doctors think."

"Roy?" she asked quietly, turning her head to look me dead on in the eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Where do we go from here?"

_**Where do we go**_

_**Where do we go now**_

_**Where do we go**_

_**Sweet Child o' Mine?**_

"Where we would have gone if we'd never have gone into Ishbal." I told her with a strait face. "Where we should have gone in the first place."

"But the laws…"

"Elizabeth." I sighed closing my eyes tight. "Screw the laws, I really don't care about them anymore."

"Alright." her soft voice told me. I felt her other hand on my face, cupping my cheek.

"Once your are done healing that is." I told her as I opened my eyes and winked at her. "So I was thinking a nice honeymoon in a nice small town out east."

"What no frigid cold weather up north?" she asked with a laugh. "Remember when you were fifteen you swore up and down that you would take me up north where it would be so cold we'd need body heat to keep warm?"

"Well yeah but I don't own any houses up north. Only out east."

"You bought a house?" she asked her eyes widening up. "Where and when?"

I smirked at her.

"Eh, about ten years ago. Was the falling down estate out east in a little town called Rosecourt. A young girl named Elizabeth Hawkeye had to sell it to pay off some debts that he father had. I quietly told the girl my name was Raymond Jones and that I wanted to buy it. Used my best friend as the voice as to not bring up suspicion. In recent years I've had it remodeled. See her mother bought the house with her father, and I'd hate for the girl to loose all of her childhood memories and some of my own."

"You sneak Roy Mustang." she laughed at me. "And what? You couldn't have told me this a few years ago?"

"Well no, because I was planning on waiting until I was married to the love of my life. Call me a romantic I'd guess."

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

I grinned at her, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"And I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I do love you Roy. I always have." she told me as she swiped the tear away.

"And I love you Elizabeth Hawkeye. From the day I met you, and I'm pretty sure until the day I kill over of old age."

Her laughter soft laughter sprung up around the room reminding me of when we were children and care free.

_**Sweet Child O' Mine,**_

_**Sweet Love Of Mine.**_


End file.
